Moretones
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: El muchacho la mira a los ojos, no aparta la vista, quiere que entienda lo que quiere decirle, pero no decirlo al mismo tiempo


**Disclaimer**: Pertenecen a Kishi y Kishi tendría que pertenecernos a nosotras (kidding. No, I'm not)

Cuando una tiene que estudiar pasa esto, en serio xD

Podría decirse que es un AU, pero no del todo, bueno, dependería de cómo Kishi terminaría el manga.

Muchas gracias por haber leído Eternidad, me alegra muchísimo que les gustara :D

¿Alguien vio el 214 en animé? La escena del "_Gracias, Sakura_" me partió más el corazón en el manga, pero ésta, sí, ya saben a cuál me refiero, me dolió muchísimo más en el animé. Oh, son tan angst y epic, ustedes dos.

* * *

><p>Han ido a ésta aldea en algún sitio perdido entre el camino a Konoha y Amagekure. El invierno está llegando y hace cinco días que su misión empezó. Luego de pelear contra unos ninjas forajidos para proteger el papel que deben entregar en nombre dela Hokage, ambos dedicidieron que lo mejor era hospedarse en algún lugar para recargar energías y luego seguir adelante.<p>

Sakura luce moretones en su cuello, marcas moradas que dejó ese ninja sobre su piel cuando la atrapó luego de que ella estrellara a uno de sus compañeros contra el suelo. Se ven mal, muy mal, y la muchacha intenta no demostrar lo mucho que le duelen mientras trata de curarse con el poco chakra que le queda

Sasuke la observa, la mira de reojo así, con las orbes ónix y los labios apretados. Luego de anudarse el vendaje sobre su brazo izquierdo; coge una compresa fría de la cocina de la estancia de mala muerte en que se han hospedado y se la pasa, colocándola sobre su regazo.

Ella parece sorprendida, y dirige su atención hacia él. Mechones rosados despeinados, labio inferior partido, un corte superficial en el muslo.

El muchacho la mira a los ojos, no aparta la vista, quiere que entienda lo que quiere decirle, pero no decirlo al mismo tiempo.

Maldito orgullo, maldita arrogancia, maldito arrepentimiento, maldita fe.

_Lo siento, Sakura, en verdad lo siento._

La kunoichi le sonríe (_¿por qué, maldita sea, es que siempre lo perdona?) _y toma la compresa entre sus manos con gran delicadeza, colocándosela sobre la piel.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun- Le susurra por lo bajo, un murmullo tan pequeño que parece casi de fantasma. No lo mira a los ojos al evocarlo en el aire, no, no lo hace. Pero el tono de su voz, la sutileza de sus gestos… después de todo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

El Uchiha sólo se encoje de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él, y sale de la habitación, quedándose parado en medio del pasillo.

_¡Eres un maldito bastardo!_, parece que la voz de Naruto gritara junto a su oreja. Lamentablemente, mientras se sienta en el piso y ve las flores de cerezo cayéndose del árbol del jardín, tiene que admitir que su amigo tiene razón.

* * *

><p>Creo que esto no necesita explicación. El "lo siento" de Sasuke, va de que no es que "lo sienta" porque uno de los ninjas con los que combatieron le hizo daño, sino con que "lo siente" porque los moretones que Sakura luce en su cuello le hacen pensar en la ocasión en que él casi YOU KNOW y en que le dejó más que moretones.<p>

Creo que Sasuke ayudará a Naruto a vencer a Madara y, luego de unos años de vivir sólo en algún lado en que nadie lo moleste, volverá a la aldea. Se sentirá mal, realmente mal, por todo lo que les hizo/dijo a su equipo y, siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre, como que mostrará que está arrepentido con pequeños actos.

También me imagino que su relación con Sakura cuando él vuelva va a ser medio incómoda y que, a pesar de que ella lo siga amando, Sasuke va a tener que ganarse ése amor (no digo que haga grandes gestos de declaración, ni nada), con esos pequeños gestos que nos hizo enamorar del personaje. En plan, _estoy hecho mierda por dentro, pero vos me importas, Sakura_. O algo así xD

Es que eso es lo que amo del pairing, cómo el amor de Sakura evolucionó de ser un encaprichamiento a ser amor de verdad, y la forma en que Sasuke poco a poco empezó a preocuparse realmente por ella, e inclusive tenía pequeños gestos para hacerla sentir mejor. El que no necesiten de palabras para entenderse, y todo lo que pueden llegar a ser juntos.

(me estoy poniendo súper fluff, pero es que THE OTP, PEOPLE, THE OTP)


End file.
